


I Burn For You

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Filming, Friendship, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Character(s), Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Breaking News:Movie stars Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones star in the hit new movie, 'I burn for you.' Will this put strain on the Cooper, Lodge family. Afterall what happens when you are the co-star to your sister's boyfriend?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. Make sure you go check out her tumblr and show her some love.

Betty Cooper is one of the biggest teen heartthrob of today. She is one of the main romantic leads in all the coming of age and teen romances. Yet now she is stepping up her acting game. She is taking on a new movie where she has to navigate the tough life of what being married to a drug dealer is like all whilst falling in love with her boss.

To say Betty was excited for the role was one thing. She truly was but she only discovered that her co-star would be the one and only Jughead Jones. Betty Cooper's step sister dearly beloved. Veronica Lodge was her step sister. Her mother married her mother after losing her father to a tragic mysterious death.

She hated Jughead. He was so full of himself. He had been in the industry since he was 12 and Betty only got in the industry at 19. Now they are 24.

They were currently on set for their chemistry reading. They had to do a practice kiss since it would be a steamy movie.

"Can Veronica handle this?" Betty asked.

“It’s just business.”

"True but my sister is a jealous one." She wrapped her arms around him. 

He shrugged.

Betty nodded as the director came to them. "Show us the most passion you put into a single kiss." The director said.

Jughead nodded.

He showed them where to start in the script. It was a scene where Betty was working behind the bar. Jughead's hands needed to trail up Betty's side. They started up with the script. 

“I’m working. You can’t distract me.” She said. 

“You could take a break...”

"I need the money and the distraction from Tom." Betty looked up at him.

“I can distract you.”

Betty playfully rolled his eyes. "How?" He grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. He was such a good kisser. After awhile they pulled apart. “That’s how.”

Betty just stood breathless. "That could get me killed." She pulled him in for a kiss again. They kissed each other heatedly until the director called them to stop. “That was perfect.”

Betty pulled her hair tighter. Jughead looked at her. "Filming starts monday. You two are for the role."

“Thanks.” Jughead said. He turned to get his things. Waiting outside for him was Veronica. She had just come from a modeling gig. “Hey baby.” He kissed her.

"Hey honey, ready for that party?"

“Yeah.”

"Are we celebrating?" Veronica held her boyfriend hands.

"Let's go celebrate." Jughead picked her up.

Betty rolled her eyes as she walked passed them. They both annoyed her. They were always around her. Each time she visited home. Veronica hadn't moved out and Betty only moved out to get away from them.

They were constantly all over each other. Half of the time it looked all fake. Sometimes it made herself wonder is it for a PR stunt. 

Veronica was never like that with boyfriends. Her last relationship ended due to significantly different schedules but everyone thought they would some day marry. She moved on really quickly with Jughead. It just seemed suspicious. Yet not her place so she ignored it.

____

Later that day she had a photoshoot with her best friend. He was a designer and she was the face for his collection. They both got a lot of PR out of it.

"So you got the movie!"

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"With Jughead?" Kevin Keller smirked.

“Yeah.” She sighed.

"I would let him get it."

“Hes Veronica’s boyfriend.” Betty rolled her eyes.

"And he is hot. I can have my hall pass Elizabeth." He laughed.

"Who else is on your hall pass list? Also it doesn't matter because you are single." She pinned her hair up.

“Haven’t really thought about it that much. But obviously Jughead. He’s everyone’s favorite.”

"He is a good kisser. I guess." Betty casually dropped in there. “You kissed him?” Betty laughed at the facial expressions on his face. "We had our chemistry reading today."

“And you had to make out with him for it?”

"Yeah. The chemistry was there apparently. I don't know how. I must be good." She unzipped the dress.

“You’re both actors. It’s not hard to have chemistry.”

"We hate each other Kev." Betty pulled her top on.

“I know that but he’s a good actor. You’re a good actress. It’s your job.”

"True. Fancy getting food at Taco bell?" She smiled.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled at her friend. They decided to go through the drive through and eat in the park. They were filming in New York. New York was her home. Her second home away from home was Vancouver which she filmed most her films in and then her third was LA.

She was excited for the movie. Usually she starred in things with the target audience of teens but now she was being in a more mature and sexy movie. It would help her a lot with newer, more adult, roles.

Betty knew she would have a lot of people not believe in her. That made her even more determined. This storyline was amazing and she was the lead. 

Caroline Kepner a young woman married to a drug dealer as she was out on the streets and he needed a drug mule. She was on the run from him starting a new life but Tom Brown was on the look for her. 

Betty couldn't wait to prove she is so much more than a teen movie actress. She was already falling in love with her character.

The news hit hours later that she was the lead. All media outlets thought she was the wrong choice. Everyone was excited when they heard Jughead was the love interest. That infuriated Betty. She came to work Monday upset.

Jughead was in hair and makeup. He was so excited. He saw Betty look discouraged. “Whats up?” He asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm the wrong fit. That I just some fucking teen movie actress."

“Then you need to prove them wrong.” Betty looked at him dead in the eye. "I plan on it. They'll be eating their words. The vultures."

Jughead nodded.

It wasn't long before Betty was ready and they were on set. Her day was longer than his. He didn’t become a main character until half an hour into the movie. His days were shorter this week but soon his days would be as long as hers.

Today they were shooting the scene where they meet. It was the scene they were starting off with."Places! Ready Action!" The director yelled.

Betty stepped into the bar set. They panned the camera over to Jughead who was standing behind the bar. Betty walked in shaking as she was covered in bruises and cuts. She just sat in the corner booth shaking. Jughead looked over and pulled the towel over his shoulder. 

"We're not open yet." He called out to her.

“I just need somewhere to be... it’s freezing outside... please.” 

“Can I get you a drink?”

"Coffee please." That was Betty que to walk over to the bar. She sat on one of the stools as he used to prop coffee machine. Jughead then walked over to see all the bruises and scratches. “What happened out there?”

"I can't say anything. He might have me bugged." She teared up.

"Hey are you okay?'' Jughead leaned over and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. She nodded. "Come in the back. Let me clean your pretty face." 

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

“I’m sorry... I was just trying to be nice...”

"Sorry... he calls me that." Betty was shaking. "Do you know where the hostile is?" She added.

“It’s twenty minutes from here.”

"Shit! I'm out of money! It took all my money getting to New York from Chicago." She punched the bar. Betty instantly screamed and cussed as she wasn't expecting to hit it so hard.

“Hey, calm down. You can stay with me.”

"No offense but I don't know you. The last guy I did that with, I married the idiot. How I regret that." Betty looked up at Jughead.

He leaned over the bar. "It's a spare room. You won't even have to see me." 

Betty took a moment to think in character. "By any chance do you need a live in bar tender?"

“I probably could, to be honest.”

"Are you saying that to be nice or do you actually need one?" Jughead held her hand as he squeezed it. "Both." He winked. She smiled faintly at him."Thank you. Your kindness is my second chance at life."

"Cut!" The director yelled.

They reshot a few parts before going on break for their next scenes in an hour. Betty's phone was blowing up with negative articles about her. Jughead could see her look at each and everyone.

“They haven’t even seen anything from the movie yet. Ignore it.” Jughead said.

"They will always see me as a cheerleader or the nerdy best friend." She put her phone away.

“When they see this movie you’ll prove you’re not”

"How do you know?" Betty ate her doughnut.

“You’re a really good actress Betty.”

Betty was shocked he thought that. She looked at him, giving him a real smile for once not a fake one.

"Thanks Jones." He shrugged as Betty smiled at him. "I have to go film my other scenes."

He nodded.

Betty felt like she needed to prove herself. She hated that she was being pitted against other women. Other amazing women that she knew deserve this job as much as she did. 

It pains her to know that hardly anyone believes in her. The movie she was staring in was a tough one. Yet she was determined to prove to them all.

Betty Cooper wasn't just a teen movie star but she had the talents to blow everyone away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week into filming and the pair were exhausted. Jughead had to fill the responsibility he promised to Veronica. He also had other jobs along side it like Betty.

Jughead was on set when he was messaging his best friends. They were waiting for Betty to get change as they were filming their first steamy scene in the bar.

It was their first sex scene. It was supposed to be really explicit. It would start in the bar and finish in his room. He was nervous as she came out in the bar uniform.

Jughead was waiting on his mark. Betty quickly ran to her mark as action was called. He walked up to her. Betty was just wiping down the sides.

“You can close up a little bit early today. We’re not having a busy night.” He told her.

"I don't mind Will." Betty smiled in character. "I don't get much sleep knowing Tom is on the hunt for me."

“You work too much.” He teased. “Whenever I give you the night off you never take it.”

"Because-" Betty span around smiling. "I only feel safe here. I never told you about my ex husband. Technically still my husband."

“Want to talk about it?”

"Only with you." She put the cloth down. 

He nodded.

This wasn't in the script but Betty grabbed Jughead's hand. She began playing with them. It was like a distraction. 

"Long story short, he's a drug dealer. I needed a fix so I married him. He was loving and kind at first until he wasn't. Years of abuse. Miscarriages and pain. I had enough and burnt his drug house down and stole his drug money. I used it to come here."

In editing they would cut to those scenes they would film for a montage.

“You’re safe now... You’re safe with me.”

"I will never be safe, Will." Betty looked at Jughead. She was crying. This wasn't even scripted but she couldn't help the emotion she had for this character, Caroline.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

Betty rolled her eyes. She could see Jughead try not to smirk at her. "You can't after all your just a pretty face." Betty joked.

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded. She raised her eyebrows as well. Jughead laughed softly out of character. 

"Anyway, tell me what I need to do before closing."

“Everything is pretty much good to close up now.”

"Do you need anything doing? It makes me feel like I'm being helpful and worthy." Betty headed to lock the door. The bar was pretty much closed and the floors already mopped and swept.

“Caroline this place hasn’t been this nice since you showed up. You’re so helpful.”

Betty just smiled at him. She acted as she closed the door before heading behind the bar for her phone. 

"Then I guess it's just us too. Alone, down in the empty bar." She walked up to him.

“Yep...” Betty undid a few of her buttons looking at him. He just looked at her.Betty stood closer to her."You've been so helpful and kind." She stood on her toes.

He moved his hands up to hold her face."I was just trying to be a kind citizen." Jughead shrugged.

"Well you've found your way into my heart." Betty wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

At first it was a soft kiss. Then it deepened into a more heated passionate kiss. Betty moaned a real moan. She was quit embarrassed with herself. He followed the script and lifted her up onto the counter. They kissed heatedly as he stood between her legs.

Betty wrapped her legs around him as she pulled her shirt off. He kissed her neck as she helped him tug his shirt off. Betty took a moment to look at him. He had a gorgeous figure. She dragged her hands over his stomach. He looked at her as they held eye contact. She blushed under his gaze. He grabbed her face and kissed her again.

Betty slipped her tongue as he unclasped her bra. Betty felt like this was wrong but she enjoyed it. Normal sex scenes she was used to just left them kissing while the camera pans away but this one had a lot more they had to do. This movie was an 18. 

Jughead moved down to kiss her chest as Betty moaned. 

"Don't stop Will." She uttered.

He had to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom set. They had the other set right next to the current one they were on so they could cut out most of him carrying her when editing. They just walked through the fake door and laid her down. They just kissed for a little bit before they cut the camera's.

Jughead pulled away from her whilst Betty instantly pulled her robe on. The director had a few things he wanted them to reshoot. Then he wanted them to film the scene of them laying in bed after.

They reshot the things and then started the pillow talk scene.

"Action!"

Betty was laying with her head on his chest. Jughead was kissing her head softly.

"I guess now I need a new job." She giggled.

“Why’s that?” He kissed her. "I can't be in a relationship if I work with you." Betty held him.

“There’s no rule against that.” Betty kissed him. "Oh yeah?" She moved his hair.

“Yeah.”

"Well Will?" Betty looked at Jughead.

“What?”

"Will you go out with me?" She smiled.

“I’d really love that.” He kissed her passionately."I must warn you, you dating me puts yourself at risk."

“I don’t care about any of that. I just care about you.” Betty went silent. "No ones cared about me before."

“Well I do... A lot.” Betty kissed him as the camera cut. Jughead got up and got dressed. "You two are the picture perfect couple." The producer smiled.

Jughead shrugged.

"Who kisses better? Veronica or Betty?" The assistant director joked. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah Jones." Betty teased.

Jughead just headed to his trailer. “Someone’s in a mood.” The assistant director joked.

"I'll check on him." Betty headed to him.

She knocked on the door to his trailer.   
“What?” He said, coming to answer the door."I brought coffee. Are you okay?" Betty headed inside his trailer.

“I’m fine.”

"Bullshit. Tell me." She laid on his sofa.

“Me and Veronica have been fighting.”

"Why?" Betty drank her coffee.

“She’s never home anymore.”

"How do you feel about that?"

“It makes me mad. She never tells me why.” He sighed. Betty walked up to him and hugged him. "Is Archie back in town?"

He nodded.

Betty sighed for him. "Don't take it personally. Talk to them." She yawned.

“You think she’s cheating?”

"I never said that. But if she is, why the fuck would she leave you? I now understand why she is all over you." Betty laughed. He smiled faintly.

"See and that smile. You have the whole world swooning at your feet."

“I just don’t understand why my own girlfriend doesn’t make time for me.”

"I don't either but just know you are both worthy." Betty took a biscuit from his table.

He nodded.

"Now whilst were on set we might as well film some stuff for Instagram. We deserve a break whilst they film with Reggie."

“Sure.”

Betty set up an Instagram live as Jughead sat next to her. Tons of people joined right away. Everyone began asking questions.

"Who is the better actor?" Betty read aloud. "Definitely Jughead."

“Definitely Betty.” Jughead smiled.

-How is Betty doing, not in a teen movie? This is for Jughead.-

“Betty is a really talented actress. She’s done amazing so far.” Jughead said.

Betty looked at Jughead with so much awe. No one has ever talked about her like that. The rest of her family didn't really believe in her and lived normal jobs. All she did was hug him.

-Who kisses better?-

"We're not answering that one." Betty smiled.

-How is it on set compared to the school sets?-

"I prefer these sets."

-Have you hung out off set?-

“Not really.” Jughead said.

"We've had other obligations but I was going to ask you around to practice lines and get take out." Betty told Jughead.

"Sounds fun." He smiled.

"Betty you're needed on set." 

Betty nodded as she signed off. Jughead sat in his trailer as Betty headed to shoot her scene.

Maybe Betty wasn’t so bad after all. Neither of them liked each other but maybe now they could be friends. Maybe they just needed to be alone to have a friendship.

::::::

That night Betty had Jughead around. They ordered pizza. Betty was baking cookies when he came around. They were both exhausted from work but they were practicing a big scene. The scene where she came back home after she had been kidnapped. They still had a lot more passionate scenes to film. Betty was nervous, she was baking whilst Jughead read the script.

"I'm scared about this part. It's the most vulnerable Caroline is going to be." She confessed.

“Why are you scared for it?”

"I'm scared to let myself back into the depression state I've pulled myself out of. Now I have to channel that in this scene." Betty looked at him.

She has never spoke about her mental health journey to anyone before.

“It’s just acting Betts. I promise I’ll make you laugh behind the scenes.” He teased. Betty smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Now let's practice before I eat my weight in cookie dough." She giggled. He laughed softly. "I'm being serious." Betty ate a piece.

“Let’s start.”

"Just kill me Tom." Betty started.

"I plan on it you bitch! I never loved you!" Jughead read Reggie's line.

Betty just cried. "Well I have someone who loves me in New York. Shoot you bastard! ... then you storm in."

"Get away from her! I stormed in with the FBI actors."

"It's too late Will." She looked at him. "I just need you to know that I am so thankful for your love. No one has loved me like you. I adore you. I burn for you. Every moment, I burn for your love. It's the only thing that keeps me going. I love you Will."

“It’s not too late. I love you.”

Betty looked at Jughead. She was crying. She could cry on command. "I'm sorry Will." Betty leaned over and kissed Jughead.

"Shit sorry."

“It’s okay. It’s part of the scene.”

"I thought we're not practicing kisses. We're not on set." She blushed.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s just acting.”

Betty nodded. 

They read the stage directions. The FBI takes Tom away. Will takes Caroline home. They are switched to the bar.

"I meant what I said Will, I love you." Betty spoke in character.

“And I love you... so much.”

"Really?" Betty walked up to him.

He nodded.

She closed the space, shakily stroking his face. They we’re supposed to have a sex scene after this. It would start with a simple kiss. Betty just looked at him as they stood in silence. They didn’t know what to do.

Betty just moved her hands away to his shoulders. Jughead looked at her not knowing what to do. All he did was place his arms on her waist. This lead Betty to lean in closer to him. She didn't know what came over to her.

They pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It wasn't like when they filmed for the movie. It was such a sweet kiss. They told themselves it was just acting. Even though they knew it wasn't as in this scene they would be in bed.

They got to the part where they would have to start stripping down and pulled apart. Yet all Betty did was push him against the table. He looked up at her. He knew he needed to pull away. “I think that’s good for that scene.” He said quietly.

Betty nodded as she pulled away.He stood up and went to get his script.

Jughead knew something had shifted between them. Something that was perhaps for the better or for worse. Only time will tell. He chose to ignore it for now.

They had a movie to film and he had a relationship to save. 

But could it be saved?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A break from filming is exactly what they all needed. Veronica and Jughead was going away from the weekend. Veronica had invited Archie and he had invited Betty, Kevin and the Jughead and Veronica's friends.

Jughead didn’t know Betty would be there. They were going to the Coopers beach house. Jughead and Veronica arrived first as Archie arrived with Betty and Kevin. Betty smiled when she saw Jughead.

Things had gotten kind of awkward between them. That annoyed them both as they were starting to be friends. They haven't really spoken since they hung out.

“Hi.” Veronica walked up to everyone, pulling Jughead with her. "Betty?"

"Hi." She hugged Veronica.

"Hey stunner." Archie kissed her head.

"Archiekins." Veronica blushed.

Jughead glared at Archie. However, behind Archie came Jughead's friends. Archie invited them so Jughead wouldn't be annoyed he was there.

Yet Betty notice the glare and looked at Jughead. "Time to relax!" Sweet Pea came in and hugged his friend.

Jughead nodded.

"We should play a drinking game." Veronica smirked.

"Do we have too?" Both Betty and Jughead asked in unison.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

They all headed outside around the fire pit as Veronica poured everyone several shots. They were playing never have I ever with shots. 

"Never have I ever kissed an ex." Toni Topaz asked.

Veronica, Archie and Kevin all drank. Jughead looked at Veronica.

"Who?" He asked.

"Babe you know who."

Jughead knew it was Archie. He just snapped. "Keep away from my girlfriend!"

"Well how about you tell her that! She wasn't complaining last night!" Archie smirked.

Jughead got up and punched Archie angrily. He completely knocked him over. Veronica ran to Archie as Jughead walked away to his car. Betty quickly followed him. She could see how furious he was.

"You can't drive home angry. Let me drive you." Betty caught up to him.

“I’m not leaving. I just need a moment.”

"Well let's sit in awkward silence because I'm not leaving you." She sat in the back seat of his car. He looked at her. "What?"

“I knew something was going on between them.”

"Well now you are free to date whomever you want." Betty squeezed his shoulders.

“I guess.”

"My god go shag someone to cheer yourself up." She teased."Okay maybe I just said the wrong thing but it's better than drinking yourself to cheer you up." He laughed softly. "I'm bad at this stuff." She climbed over the gear stick to sit in the front.

“You don’t have to comfort me.”

"Shut up. I don't fancy drinking and this is the most you talk to me since you came to my house. Why is that?" Betty asked. Jughead shrugged the question off. He didn't really want to answer it. "Shrug again and I will put salt in the coffee you drink on set."

“It’s just been awkward between us.” He shrugged.

"Because we kissed off set?"

“I guess.”

"But you said it was just acting." Betty whispered.

“It was...” Betty looked at him so confused. “It felt like more.”

Betty couldn't help but bite her lip. "It did, didn't it. Are we sure it wasn't emotions getting blurred from our characters?"

“I don’t think it was.” Betty smiled at him. She couldn't help herself. "I think so too."  
Jughead looked at her. "It felt... it felt like I was kissing someone I had a future with."

Betty looked at him. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her. Shock was her initial thought but she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss slightly. Whilst He felt her smile into the kiss. Betty's hands move to cup his face. He pulled her onto his lap as they kissed. The kiss got heated as she ran her hands up his shirt as he kissed his neck.

"Juggie." Betty moaned. It was the first time she actually gave him a nickname. 

“Yeah?”

"I'm moaning because it feels good. But we might get caught. I want to feel you properly. No movie bullshit stuff."

“We can sneak off to your room?”

"Yes. Meet me in ten minutes." She kissed him.

He nodded.

"I wore my nice lingerie today." Betty teased. Jughead smirked as she spoke. "You know we do have to go back to the group. We could tease each other with everyone around first?"

“Wouldn’t that be too obvious?”

"True." Betty kissed him again whilst he smiled.

After that sweet kiss in the cramped car, Betty crawled back off his lap as she headed back to the group. He followed her out, sitting back in his seat. Betty smiled at him as Archie glared at him.

He saw Betty move to her room upstairs and cheered up a little bit. He followed her up. The second he caught up with her he picked her up.

Betty giggled as he kissed her. This felt different. It felt more real as it should."Juggie wait I need to open the door." She tried to get the door open but kept getting distracted by his lips. He kissed her neck as she managed to get the door open. The second the door was open he laid her on the bed. She pulled him down too.

"Hi." Betty blushed.

“Hi.” He smiled.

"You want this right?" She played with his hair.

“I do.”

"You should know it's been awhile." Betty ran her hand over his chest.

“How long?”

"Since my first time." She blushed.

“When was that?”

"Since I was 19." Betty whispered, embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

"My first time was horrible." She held his hands.

“So you’ve only had sex once?”

"Yes. I'm surprised you couldn't tell whilst we were shooting." Betty pulled her jacket off.

“I couldn’t.”

"Good." She slipped his shirt off.

He tugged on her shirt. Betty pulled her shirt off to reveal an arrow tattoo. No one knows she has it as they cover the tattoo up in every movie and show she does. He just kissed her. Betty just sank into the kiss, tracing his tattoos.

He tugged on her skirt. "Unzip it Juggie." Betty had the zip in the back. He unzipped it, running her hand up his thigh."You are beautiful Betty and so talented." Jughead told her. He loved seeing her smile and blush bloom on her face. 

They then slipped each other's underwear off. They began kissing one another so passionately as Betty pulled a condom out her draw.

Jughead just looked at her. "They are all over the bedrooms and bathrooms. My mother didn't want teen pregnancies." She kissed him. 

"She does right." Jughead smiled. 

"You've met Alice Cooper who loves her step daughter more than her real daughter. Just wait till you meet her with me." Betty crawled on top of him.

"I'm sure she's fine Betts." Jughead smiled.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes as Jughead placed the condom on. Betty just sat messing with her hands. The second Jughead was done he held her hands kissing her.

"We can stop anytime." 

Betty looked at him. "I don't want to. I've tried so many times on set not to moan your actual name. I want all of you. I want you tonight."

Jughead looked at her in awe. There was a connection there. One that burns so deep they just needed to feel. One that burnt through the hatred and allowed them to be friends at one point in time.

They slowly began having sex. It was a pace Betty felt comfortable with. Slow and soft as they both rocked getting a rhythm. Betty was already trying to control herself. He felt too good. He was caring, he knew how to please a woman. His long length against her hit every pleasuring spot she needed.

They were getting lost in the moment that they didn’t realize the door opened. Veronica gasped when she saw them. “What the fuck?!” She yelled.

They immediately pulled away. Betty pulled the blanket over herself. “We didn’t even officially break up yet, Jughead!” 

“Don’t act like you weren’t sleeping with Archie!”

"Well I have for months!" She snapped."I knew you two were getting closer." She added.

“Exactly! So I’m spending time with someone who actually cares about me!” He snapped.

"With my fucking sister! You know what I'm taking this to press! It's funny because she hates you." Veronica pulled her phone out and took pictures of them.

“Hates me? Veronica stop!” He grabbed her phone. He quickly deleted the pictures.

"Yes! She hates you! She probably slept with you to shut you up."

"That's not true." Betty looked at Jughead.

“Veronica, what do you mean? Why would she hate me?” Jughead looked at Betty.

"She hates that I get all the love. She hates that you are all over me!" Veronica cried.

"I did hate that but I grew to know Jughead." Betty looked at him.

“Why didn’t you say something... How long ago did you stop?”

"The second week on set. When you bought coffee for all the crew set."

“So everything nice I did for you just annoyed you then?” He whispered.

"No, it took me time just to get to know the real you Juggie." Betty held his hand.

Jughead nodded. 

“She’s obviously just using you Jughead. Could you imagine how big of a PR stunt you two together would be?” Veronica said.

"I'm not Veronica!" Betty snapped.

“I doubt that.” Veronica said.

"Juggie, I promise you I will never do that." She looked at him.

"V?" Jughead looked at her.

"She will Juggie." Veronica used the nickname Betty gave him. 

Jughead nodded. 

“She’s obviously just using you Jughead. Could you imagine how big of a PR stunt you two together would be?” Veronica said.

"I need air." Jughead pulled his clothes on. He headed outside quickly. Veronica smirked. "You bitch!" Betty slapped Veronica.

“You had it coming to you. His trust issues were perfect to get him out of this toxic situation.”

"How am I toxic?" Betty asked.

“You’re obviously just using him.”

"I wasn't! We had a connection!" Betty stormed out to her car in tears.

Jughead was sitting in his car. He was getting really upset. Betty tried talking to him.

“Jug?” 

“What?”

"Ignore V. She is lying." Betty tried opening his door.

“Why does no one want me? Is there something wrong with me?” She sat in his car cupping his face. "Nothing is wrong with you." She whispered.

“Do you actually even like me?”

"I really do. Why do you think I kissed you and asked you over?" Betty looked at him. Jughead just looked at her. "What?"She rubbed his cheeks.

“I really like you but I don’t want to be used.”

"I'm not using you. I don't use people." Betty sighed. He just looked at her. "But you believe her?" She rested her head against his.

“Why would she lie?” Betty tried to stop her tears. "She hates me."

“No she doesn’t.”

"She does. We used to be friends but everything changed once she became my sister. I really like you Juggie." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "What will we do?"She whispered upset.

“I don’t know baby.” Betty smiled softly at him. "You called me baby." She kissed him one more time.

He nodded.

"We'll figure it out." She promised.

"I should speak to Veronica." Jughead sighed. Betty nodded. "Are you staying or leaving?" He held her.

"Leaving." Jughead nodded. Betty leaned over and kissed him. "Please don't let her change your mind about me." She just looked at him scared that she would. “I’ll call you. I promise.” He kissed her.

Betty just wrapped her arms around him. She has never dated another celebrity before and all of this was new to her. He just held her. Jughead kissed her head as she wiped his tears.

"I'll see you on set?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty headed out the car as Jughead sighed.

____

On set:

Betty had brought Jughead breakfast and a coffee. She left it in his trailer with a note. They were filming emotional scenes today. They were filming a wedding scene.

They haven’t talked since the day they had sex. Neither of them got to finish. Betty wanted to talk before they headed to makeup. She went to his trailer, he found the food and was eating it.

Betty smiled at him. “Hey.” He said. "Hi." She hugged him. "How was the weekend?"

“Fine.”

"Mine was okay." He nodded. "I missed you." She sat with him. "What happens with Veronica?"

“Veronica’s going to release what’s happened with us to the press. She said she wouldn’t if we stopped seeing each other.”

"So we have to stop and we haven't even started?" Bettt sighed. Jughead nodded. Betty just sighed more as she looked at him. "Okay."

“I don’t think either of us are ready for a relationship in the spotlight.” He said.

"I know. I've never had one in the spotlight. I haven't dated since becoming famous. I understand." She held his hand. Jughead nodded again. Betty was tearing up as she stood up. "I'll see you on set."

She headed to makeup in tears. The makeup artist made sure she was okay as she began the bridal makeup. They got her hair down as well. Jughead came in. He was in costume for the scene already. He haded to the set. He couldn't see her in her dress.

Yet in the next five minutes the director shouted action. Betty started walking down the isle of the set. Jughead looked at her and teared up. One day she would make a beautiful bride.

Everyone just thought they were acting. Jughead could see her shaking. She was crying as she was walking down to him. He knew those tears weren't for the scene. They were just getting to a shift in their friendship into a relationship. 

Betty got to him. "You look so handsome."

“You’re so beautiful.”

"Not as beautiful as you." She answered honestly. He kissed her softly. It wasn’t scripted. Betty just smiled.

They followed the script and said the vows. They had to kiss each other passionately after. The scene cuts off after that. Betty pulled away crying as she clutched onto the chair of the church they were filming in.

They had to take a break before filming the next scene. It was another sex scene. Jughead just rubbed Betty's back whilst she moved to hug him. 

"I'm okay." Betty lied.

“No you’re not.”

"It's unfair. You're the only person who believed me and maybe could love me." She wiped her tears.

“We’ll see each other again some day.”

Betty nodded. "The next scene is going to be hard." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"This is all my fault." Jughead just cupped her face. "It's okay. Let's just film the last scene. We're wrapping up filming this week." 

Betty nodded as they headed into next scene.

They went to the bedroom set. They were going from undressing the wedding dress. They called action and Betty stood there while Jughead unzipped her dress.

"I can't believe it's all over." Betty smiled at him.

“We can finally be happy.” He kissed her neck.

"It's about time. We've burn for one another. Our passion will burn for a lifetime." She span as the dress dropped to the floor.

He kissed her passionately. Betty jumped up on him as he carried her to the bed. Flashbacks came from their night together. He moved to kiss her neck.

"Don't stop Juggie." Betty moaned softly.

Luckily the sound didn't pick up on Betty speaking. They would add music over it when editing anyways. Jughead laid her down on the bed. The scene was turning real fast whilst they kissed each other heatedly.

The crew was in awe at how real their acting was. This scene was more explicit than some of the other ones. They both had to get completely naked. That was easy whilst they weren't thinking about this scene. For them it was real. They were naked with Jughead on top.

They both wanted more but had to control themselves. The crew was watching. They had to act as they were having sex. The professional told them how to fake the scene. They held each other as they moved against each other.

Betty needed more so she sucked a hickey to his neck. He groaned softly. "You like that?" Betty whispered. He nodded. "I want you."

“Me too.” Betty smiled as she flipped them over. She moved as instructed but kissed Jughead. The director called cut as they got the perfect shot.

They pulled apart to get dressed. Yet now Betty was so horny. She ran to her trailer after. Jughead followed her. He managed to stop her before locking her trailer door.

“You okay?” He said.

"I've never wanted someone the way I want you." Betty confessed.

“I want you.”

"We can't or Veronica ruins our careers." She pushed him on her sofa. She cradled his lap contradicting herself.

“One more night.”

"We didn't get a night. I'm on set filming some more scenes. You are done filming the movie now." Betty grinded on him. “Shhh.” He mumbled as he kissed her.

"Make me." He kissed her heatedly. Jughead gently flipped them over. He pinned her down on the couch. "I'm so turned on right now." Betty confessed.

“Me too.”

Betty didn't want to waste anymore time. She undressed their bottom half before began to make love. It was rough and passionate. Non of them stopped or slowed down. They sped up until they couldn't last any longer. They both came to their releases quickly.

"Again?" Betty moved his hands up her body. Jughead smirked and kissed her. "Touch me Juggie." He started to kiss down her body. Betty smiled as she began touching herself.

They knew it was risky in the trailer but it was the only time they could be together before they had to stop. As Jughead moved to kiss her lips his phone rang and Betty was called for a makeup and outfit change.

They had a burning desire for one another. They had a connection. One they weren't allowed to explore. One they rather explore in private not public. Yet that wasn't aloud.

They burn a bright spark to a blossoming love but the flame was blown out.

When would the flame be lit again?


	4. Chapter 4

PR week. The week before the movie they had interviews coming out left right and centre. A full week in New York and LA. They would start their week in LA. Betty had a small apartment she lives in whilst she is there. Her main house is in New York. 

This would be the first time she sees Jughead since the movie ended. Their first interview was for buzzfeed and it was the fun games.

She was excited to see him. She knew they couldn't be together because of Veronica but she wanted to be his friend at least. When she got to the first interview he was already there. He looked so handsome.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey Juggie." Betty checked him out. Jughead noticed. He blushed under her gaze as Betty smiled. "How have you been?" Betty asked.

“Good.”

"You can tell me the truth." She whispered.

He shrugged, that made her raise his eyebrows at him. 

“I’ve missed you.”

"Changing the subject are we?" She teased. "I've missed you too." He smiled faintly. "Are you with anyone?" Betty asked.

“I’m single.”

"Seeing someone casually?" She added casually.

“Nope.”

Betty smiled at him as his manager Ethel came up to them. “Hey Ethel.” His manager Ethel has grew to love Jughead in more than a client way. She touch his arm flirtatiously.

"Time to head on."

“Okay.”

Betty just walked on set rolling her eyes. She knew Ethel's game. Ethel had been obsessed with him for awhile now. She was always trying to get him to notice her. Now that he's single. It annoyed Betty just thinking about it.

Betty sat where the sweets were with the bowl of questions. Jughead followed after her. He sat right next to her. He smiled at her as he closed the space, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her head rest on him. That made him smile.

The camera started as the director shouted action. Betty went first as she picked a dare out the bowl.

\- Message your celebrity crush.- 

"I can do that but you guys aren't knowing who." Betty smirked.

She pulled her phone put messaging Jughead.

B: Hey x

Jughead heard his phone buzz and smirked. They moved onto the next one. It was Jughead's go he went for truth.

-Worst thing you've done?- 

Seeing the movie had hard hitting topics the truths were questions about them and the dates were to lighten up the mood.

“I have no idea.” He said.

"Think of something." Betty teased. "Anything? Maybe from when you were younger."

“When I was in high school I stole a car.” He laughed. “It’s a long story but I didn’t actually steal it. I just got locked up for a couple days until they found out what really happened.” 

Betty gasped at him. "You're definitely telling me about that tonight. It's almost as worse than mine." She giggled.

“What’s yours?”

"I broke into my teachers car to find her real identity because she was dating my friend in highscool." Betty blushed.

“That’s crazy.”

"Well I come from a small town." She shrugged.

They went back and forth like that until the interview was over. It wasn't long before they were going into the more serious interviews. 

In each interview they sat just as close. They held one another and comforted each other. All their fans were speculating. They were already tweets about them. Jughead ignored everything, whereas Betty just read through a few. She found a few articles. 

‘Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper are dating?’ 

‘Dating rumors spark when Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper get cuddly in an interview’

‘Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones seem to be dating after wrapping filming on their new movie.’

Betty just looked at Jughead as they drove to the next interview. 

"Juggie, we say nothing don't we?"

“Say nothing about what?”

"These articles. We're not actually dating." Betty was resting her head on him anyway.

“They’ll find out we aren’t soon. We just have to tell everyone we’re friends.”

Betty nodded. 

"You better! You will sit a chair apart." Ethel said. 

"Cher?" Betty asked her manager who was also her cousin.

"Sit where you want. You two aren't dating."

Betty nodded.

Jughead looked at her. "I better listen to her." He sighed.

"Okay. How about you tell me that story with the car?" Betty held his hand.

“It’s a long story.”

"We have time." She smiled.

“Well me and my girlfriend at the time, Toni, she’s still one of my best friends now.... We were looking for a car at the junk yard to fix up together since we were both too poor to buy one. We found one in pretty good condition and took it home with us. We found out that it wasn’t just some junk yard car, it was a stolen car. So we got caught with it and had to stay in a cell at the sheriffs station for a couple days. We got a lawyer involved and explained we didn’t realize it was a stolen car.”

"You dated TT? Isn't she more into woman? I know she has a thing for Cher." Betty smiled. "That's insane, I love fixing cars up too."

“She’s bi. We dated for a year before we realized we didn’t love each other that way.”

"Luckily for me. Can I see a photo of the car?" Betty asked.

"You've just got way more attractive to me." Jughead whispered in her ear. He was joking partly. Betty smirked at him. He got a picture of the car out. It was of him and Toni fixing it up. "It's a beauty. Do you want to see mine?"

“I’d love to.” Betty pulled up a gallery on her phone. There was cars and motorbike in it. "In highschool I would repair my classmates stuff. It's how I made money to go to auditions."

“I loved fixing cars.”

Betty couldn't believe he loved fixing cars. It's another thing they had in common. "Maybe we could fix some up... together. A date, if we're allowed too."

“I’d love to.”

Betty smiled happily at him. Jughead wrapped his arms back around her as Cheryl huffed. A news article had dropped. It was about their first night together. Veronica had sent it in with the picture she managed to get back after Jughead deleted it.

"We have a PR nightmare. I'm going to kill our cousin dearest."

“What happened?” Jughead said.

"Do you two know anything about this?" Ethel showed them. She glared at Betty.

“Shit. Veronica released the picture.”

"Do you two know anything about this?" Ethel showed them. She glared at Betty.

“Shit. Veronica released the picture.”

"Juggie, this is my first scandal." Betty panicked.

“Can't we say it was a just a rumor and that picture was for the movie?” Jughead said.

"I guess we could try. Does Veronica have any recordings from that night?" Cheryl asked.

“No, just the one photo.”

"Then we can. I will sort this." Cheryl said as she started retweeting the photo with promo for the show. Betty looked at Jughead. “It’s going to be okay Betts.”

"I believe you." She kissed his cheek. "I just missed you."

“I missed you too.”

"You know apparently your phone went off in our first interview. You should answer it." Betty winked. Jughead smirked. He checked his phone. “I’m your celebrity crush?”

"Shush don't tell anyone." Jughead smiled at her. "It's polite to respond." She shrugged. He laughed softly, responding to her.

J: hey :)

Betty messaged him back. 

B: I haven't stopped thinking about what we did in the trailer.

J: neither can I.

B: really? I am wearing those same lingerie set ;)

J: you’re killing me.

B: oh yeah.

Betty sent him a photo of her in new lingerie for a sponsorship she was doing. 

J: meet me in the bathroom.

B: okay x

They pulled up to the last interview for the day. They has ten minutes before it started. Betty made an excuse up to meet Jughead in the bathroom. Betty snuck in hugging him from behind. He smiled at her as he tugged her into the bathroom with him. It was a single person bathroom so they could easily be alone. He locked the door behind them and kissed her passionately, pressing her up against the door.

Betty giggled smiling at him. "I've been dying to do this all day."

“Me too, you have no idea.” He kissed her again. Betty deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around him. He pressed against her as they kissed."We only have 5 minutes." She kissed his neck.

“That’s enough time... I want you.”

Betty cupped his cheeks as his phone rang. He sighed as he answered it."Jug where are you?" Ethel asked.

“I’ll be out in five minutes. I just have to take care of something first.”

"We need you for mic checks." She told him.

"She hates me." Betty whispered.

“Five minutes Ethel. I’ll be right there.” He ended the call. Betty looked at him impressed. “What?” He smiled.

"That was hot."

He laughed softly and kissed her passionately. She kissed him heatedly. However, time was running out. So Jughead picked her up again. Jughead softly removed her panties as he moved down to tease her.

“Jug... we’re running out of time.”

"Fine. Tonight come to mine." He hugged her.

Betty nodded as she kissed him. He held her hand as they headed out. They saw Ethel as she pulled Betty away from him. Jughead sighed, "See you on camera." Betty smiled. That made Jughead smile. Betty sat next to the host as Jughead sat next to her.

"Can we ask about your relationship?" They asked before they started.

“We’re not together.” Jughead said.

"We're just friends." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

They interview started at Betty tried not holding Jughead's arm. They started with some simple questions. Then the hard ones. "What was the hardest scene to film?"

“Well I cant spoil but there was one scene that had a lot of emotion we had to capture. It was tough.” Jughead said.

"I agree." Betty smiled, sadly."However I struggled with another scene. I had to channel my depression which I've just over come."

Jughead looked at her. "You did really well Betts. I'm proud of you."

“Thank you Juggie.”

"I mean it." He squeezed her hand.

"What was the easiest thing you filmed?"

“I don’t know. A lot of it was really challenging.” Jughead said.

"It's shown me I want to do more emotional challenging movies." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"I would love to work in more smaller movies." She looked at Jughead.

"We have a photo here for a still from the movie." They pulled up the photo Veronica took.

“We did a promo scene. I’m not sure if it’s being released.” Jughead lied.

"I think that got leaked. They decided not too. Remember Juggie?"

“Right.” He said. “We’re doing a photoshoot together for the movie soon though.”

"What was your favourite shot?"

"We haven't seen them." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Shortly their interview came to an end. That was their last interview. So they headed home for the day. She was going back to Jughead’s place with him. She couldn't wait, they met up outside at his car.

Betty hugged him from behind. "Let's go." She told him, smiling. He smiled at her as well. They got into the car and headed to his place. The second he got in he was greeted with his new dog. Betty picked him up stroking him.

"Aren't you a cutie pie." She smiled.

"I know I am." Jughead winked. Betty playfully rolled her eyes. Jughead smiled at her."You're more sexy."

“Yeah?”

"Definitely." She winked. Jughead pulled her close to him."I would go as far as a sex god."

“A sex god?”

"Yep." She popped the p. “You only have one person to compare me to.” He teased.

"My sex God."

“Unless you’ve been seeing people since that day in the trailer.” He added.

"No I haven't. I've been too busy doing photoshoots and interviews. I've applied for a few bigger movies." Jughead kissed her head. "What movies?" He smiled.

“Just some upcoming things I’d have to audition for.”

Jughead nodded. 

"Anyway I want to get to know you." Betty wrapped her arms around his.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah. I want to know the real you. We have some time off after the showing. Let's take a trip to your childhood home. Meet your sister and stuff."

“You want to meet my sister?”

"Well yeah... but I know it might be too soon." She blushed. 

“I’ll have to see if she’s in town...” Betty just held his hand. "Okay." She kissed him.

_______

On the red carpet:

They were so excited for the premiere. Betty was matching with Jughead. His tie and suit matched her dress. They both decided to wear blue. Blue was really Betty's colour. 

Jughead kept complimenting her. "Well I wanted to match your eyes." She told him in the car.

“You’re so beautiful." Betty leaned over to kiss him. "V will be there." He warned her.

“We’ll ignore her.”

"Okay." Jughead held her. Betty kissed him. They pulled up to the venue. "Are we going out individually?"

“We probably should.”

Betty nodded. "I'll go first. They are here for you." Jughead just held her hand. "They are here for you baby."

Betty smiled as she headed out. The cameras started flashing as walked the carpet. Jughead watched her. He was so in awe of her. He took a moment before heading out.

He stood for pictures. He saw Betty walk up to him. They were allowed photos together as they were co-stars. He smiled at her as they hugged, acting like they came separately. She straighter up his tie for him after they pulled away. He smiled as they stood together for a few pictures. They then moved on. Jughead kept looking at her.

"What?" Betty smiled at him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"You are so handsome." She rested her head on his shoulders.

They took more photos before heading through. They were going to watch the film. They sat together excited.

“I’m excited to see our work finally put together.” Jughead smiled.

"Me too. I hope I prove everyone wrong."

Betty squeezed Jughead's hand excitedly. Jughead smiled at her as everyone filtered in before the movie started. Betty was so nervous she nearly threw up. Jughead just stroked her hand as it began.

Everyone was hooked. Each audience member were gasping. Crying and smiling. Betty was crying at her own movie. She didn't expect anything that emotionally moving. It was beautiful.

The second they got out articles were out apologising to Betty. The movie wouldn’t be released to theaters until next week. For now it was just the critics leaving reviews. The reviews were amazing. The movie I Burn For You was going to be the one to watch out for at award season. They were so proud of themselves. Hours of work paid off.

After the premiere Jughead invited Betty back to his place. She happily went with him. He wanted to talk to her about their trip back to his childhood home. They got to his house and headed in. The moment she stepped in she stripped down to the sweat pants she had at his. 

Whilst she was doing that Jughead set up a movie night for them with snacks and movies. He found her on the floor playing with Hotdog. Veronica wouldn't even do that if he had Hotdog at the time. He smiled at her.

"Daddy's here now. We should run." Betty picked up Hotdog. Hotdog jumped out her hand and ran to her spot on the couch. Jughead laughed softly. "He's in my spot." Betty held his hand.

“Sit on my lap then.”

Betty did as he suggested. She pulled his tie off for him. "These are uncomfortable." She pulled it on herself. 

“I hate wearing ties.”

"Well on our wedding day in my dream I let you wear clip ons." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. He kissed her. “I’ve missed you.” He rested his hands on her thighs.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into the kiss. He deepened the kiss. Betty just sat enjoying his sweet kisses. Jughead just laid her down on the sofa as Hotdog licked them both."He loves me more than you." Betty joked.

Jughead laughed softly. "What if I love you more than him?"

"Wait you love me?" She sat up.

“Would that be weird if I did?”

"No, I'm kind of in love with you too." Betty blushed.

“I love you.” She leaped on him smiling. "I love you Jughead Jones." Jughead kissed her happily.

He knew taking this movie would be a gamble but he never expected to find the one out of it.

Taking a risk was all the worth it as now he has a burning love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this collab with @kisvids check out our work. We have a large collection of collabs and my individual fics.

1 year later:

Betty and Jughead had been dating for a year. They have been keeping it a secret. They told no one. They only told their close friends and family. 

Veronica and Archie were now engaged. Kevin was going out with one of Jughead's best friend's. Toni was dating Cheryl.

Award season was upon them and Betty had shot so many amazing movies. Jughead was writing moves and had a few going through production. He wasn’t in as much as he used to be. He didn’t like constantly being in the spotlight and needed a break for a little bit.

Betty was so proud of him. He had written a movie for her. She was starring in it so they would see each other on set every day. They were currently filming. It was hard as this was the first time in a few months she saw him. All she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss her boyfriend. Especially as they had the golden globes tonight and they were going separately.

Jughead kept pulling her aside to kiss her in private.

"I love you." Betty confessed.

“I love you too.”

"So when are we telling people?" 

“I don’t know.” Betty just kissed him. "You don't want too?"

“I do... I just like our privacy.”

"I do too. So we keep it a secret a little longer?"

“It’s probably best if we do.”

Betty nodded hugging him. Some day she would walk the red carpet with him side by side. For now she would have to dream it. Jughead kissed her happily. He picked her up spinning her around. "I'm happy my girl is home." Betty giggled as she kissed him.

"Don't ever leave me again." Jughead pouted. "That move took forever."

“I won’t baby.” Jughead kissed her as he put her down. They just held one another close. “I won’t be on set tomorrow. I have a photoshoot with Vogue.” Jughead said. “But date night is still on.” He kissed her again. They couldn't get another of each other touch. They had missed one so much.

"My handsome man on vogue." Betty teased. Jughead smiled at her.

Shortly afterwards they headed back to work. Jughead was happy she was home. She took a few months away filming in different countries. He encouraged her dreams but missed her dearly.

_______

On the set of Vogue: 

Jughead was on set getting ready. Kevin was styling him as he got his hair, makeup and clothing. Ethel was just watching him in awe.

"What's up with your manager?" Kevin whispered.

“I don’t know.” Jughead shrugged.

"She's looking at you like she is in love with you."

“She knows I’m with Betty.”

"Doesn't matter." Kevin said. "I love my girl Betty but that woman looks like she will kill her."

“It’s fine Kevin.”

"I'm just saying she's up to no good." He warned him.

Kevin was right. Ethel hated Betty so she leaked a bunch of photos to the press. With personal information about where they are having date night. The paparazzi was planning on showing up there. They wanted the perfect image.

"How is it having her home?" Kevin smiled.

“I missed her so much.”

"I missed girl talk. I love her to pieces. She wouldn't shut up about you when we called." He teased. Jughead laughed softly. “I really love her.”

"I can tell. So when is the big question coming?"

“Not anytime soon.”

"You're killing me Jones. I want to design her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses." Kevin smiled. 

“Maybe in a few years.”

"I'll be asking each year." He laughed.

____

Later that night Jughead and Betty got all dressed up for a nice date. They were back in New York their main home. He was taking her on a picnic in the dark, beneath the stars. They were so excited. They really needed this.

Betty hugged Jughead happily as they sat down. "Kevin said something really stupid that Ethel's in love with me."

“She is Jug.” 

“No she’s not.”

"Baby she is. She hates me." Betty kissed him.

“She doesn’t baby.”

"Agree to disagree." Jughead just kissed her. "I can't see it."

Betty just rolled her eyes opening the picnic basket. She fed him a strawberry as the paparazzi took a photo of then.

“What the fuck? How did they know we would be here?”

"I can take a guess." Betty sighed.

“We should go.”

"Yeah. Where? I was really looking forward too this." Jughead could see the anger behind Betty's eyes.

“We can set it up at home.”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead held Betty's hand as they headed home. Once they got home photos of them kissing and feeding one another were already realesed. Jughead just sighed. Betty looked at him. She began calling Cheryl.

“What are you doing Betts?”

"Calling Cher to sort this out. I'm tired of people calling the paparazzi on us. I want one night with the man I love." She kissed him.

"Baby please." Jughead gave her the look. Betty just ended the call. “Let’s just finish our picnic inside, okay?” Betty nodded upset. She was so angry. She sat on his lap hugging him.

"I love you." Jughead smiled.

"I love you too." Betty kissed him back as Jughead got a message.

E: I assume you and Betty are over because she leaked where you were.

J: Betty wouldn’t do that. It was you.

E: it was her.

J: she would never do that.

E: I have proof.

J: I don’t trust you.

Ethel called off of Betty's phone whilst she was on set. 

E: look at her search history.

Jughead looked at Betty’s phone while she was in the bathroom. He found a number. He rang it and it went to the paparazzi. He ended the call angrily. “Betty?!” Betty come to him. She was now in her pajamas.

"Yes Jug?"

“Why would you do that?! Were you mad because I didn’t want to be public about us?!”

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked him.

“This!” He showed her the call history.

"What is that number?" She pulled her phone to her.

“The paparazzi.”

"I don't even know that number." Betty told him.

“Don’t lie!”

"I'm telling the truth!" She snapped.

“Then why is it in your call history!”

"I don't know!" Betty began crying. "You don't believe me."

“How can you explain this then?!”

"I can't because I don't know how it got on there." She looked at him.

“I think you should go.” He said quietly.

"Are you kicking me out of our home?"

“I’ll go then.”

"No, I will!" Betty stormed out the house. She had no phone or keys as she drove to Kevin's. She hugged him crying as he answered the door."What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I think me and Juggie have broken up." Betty whispered.

“Broke up? Things were going so well. What happened?”

"Someone called the paparazzi on my phone." She sobbed.

“Who would do that?”

"Guess." Betty threw a pillow.

“Ethel.”

"The devil!" She screamed.

“Jughead is such an asshole for not believing you.”

Betty just cried. That night she just sobbed all night. Jughead avoided her.

:::::

Weeks later and Jughead kept avoiding her until she pulled him aside to talk at a work party.

“What?” He said.

"It wasn't me! I love you too much to risk our relationship."

“Then why was it in your calls?”

"I leave my phone in the trailer when filming. The password is your birthday." She looked at him.

“So who would’ve done that?”

"Take a guess." Betty cried.

“I have no idea.”

"Ethel. She was the only other person on set that would." She looked at him.

“Why would she do something like that?”

"Because she loves you and is obsessed. She won." Betty was upset. She wasn't smiling in any of the red carpet photos. Betty stepped closer. Jughead just looked at her. "So what is it?"

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded. She moved her hands away to wipe her tears. "I'm coming home." Jughead nodded. "If you want to sleep in our bed tonight I won't kick you out." She walked away.

Betty just went home. She missed Hotdog too much. Jughead came home late that night. He found her in bed with Hotdog. She had been crying. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his jacket before getting in bed with her.

Betty hugged him tightly. She was exhausted with arguing with him. She loved him so much. All Betty wanted to do was kiss and makeup.

Jughead held her. He loves her and arguing with her was so exhausting. The house felt bare without her. It felt like a hotel room and not an actual home.

Betty looked up at him."I missed you." She whispered.

“I missed you too.”

"It wasn't me. I was filming with you then. We have the time. Cross reference them." Betty begged."Please baby." She added.

Jughead nodded.

He pulled the footage up to the time of the call. He watched it and Betty was taking a scene. It took them half an hour to film. Jughead felt terrible for accusing her.

"See." Jughead nodded. "I love you. I would never hurt you."

“I love you Betty. I’m sorry.” Betty just hugged him. "I hate Ethel."

“I’ll fire her.”

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Of course. I love you Betty. I've been so unhappy without you."

“I love you Jug.” 

“I’m so sorry.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. She was just happy they were finally together again.

_____

A couple months later:

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Betty was taking less projects but longer ones. Her and Jughead were building things back up.

He had fired Ethel and was currently on the search for a new manager. Betty wanted a Male manager this time for him. She was helping him find someone. Jughead was thankful for her help had agreed. He didn't want a repeat. He couldn't believe he didn't believe Betty. Thankful they found a Male manager who was in a loving married. His name was Tom . The most important thing was Jughead got on with him.

Betty and Jugheads relationship managed to stay private. Everyone believed they ended things. They didn't want to tell anyone until they were married. They liked their privacy.

A relationship was meant to be for the couple not the whole world. That's how they wanted it to be. They worked so hard to build up trust again they didn’t want to jeopardize that.

A love like there's burns so bright but they are stubborn. A love should be cherished and they took it for granted but not this time. They had a chance to restart. A second chance they would cherish.

The consequences of a burning love came with stubbornness. Something over time they would face.

Yet for now they could appreciate the burning love they both truly desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this collab with @kisvids check out our work. We have a large collection of collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't forget to support your content creators.
> 
> You can follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
